Hans von Schlieffen
Major Hans "The Axe" Von Schlieffen is the third boss in both of the Spear of Destiny Mission Packs. He is in the sixteenth level of each game. =Lore= In the Spear of Destiny Mission Packs it is explained that "The Axe" is the most adept of Hitler's special forces. "The Axe" was the one who came to America and retrieved the Spear of Destiny. Ingame "The Axe" seems to have glowing colorful lights which emit from beneath his skull-shaped mask and makes mechanical sounds when defeated. Additionally he bleeds purple, similar to mutants. While it's likely this is meant to imply that Hans Von Schlieffen is not entirely human, there is no explanation given for this. =Tactics= Major Hans is identical in behavior to The Übermutant. Refer to his tactics page to see how best to approach "The Axe." Instruction Booklet Description From The Return to Danger Instruction Booklet: :It was "The Axe" that lead the group of storm troopers that journeyed to the United States to recapture the Spear. :Despite being hand selected by Hitler himself and undergoind extensive training, of the twenty-three men that went, only the Major survived the bloody battle. :"The Axe" returned with the Spear and received a commendation from Hitler. The Axe is now held in high regard by the Fuehrersic who has given him the responsibility of guarding the exit of the Atomic Research area, thus insuring that the Command Bunker remains impenetrable. :Tough, fierce and loyal, The Axe is the perfect soldier. There is no questioning that he will carry out Hitler's orders to the letter! :With dual chainguns, The Axe is a one-man army! Approach him cautiously and be ready to move quickly or you will be history! :While it will be difficult, you can take him down - but you've been warned - this war machine really has an axe to grind! From The Ultimate Challenge Instruction Booklet: :Ugly? You don't know the meaning of the word until you see this hideous Nazi! Only "The Axe" could make Submarine Willy look like the kid next door! Just the sight of the "The Axe" can cause heart palpitations in the most fearless of men! :The Major is another of Hitler's favorites - and for good reason - having previously recaptured the Spear for Hitler. He has received several commendations from the Fuehrer sic for acts of bravery. :His loyalty and malicious intelligence have earned him the post of guarding the exit from the satellite systems area. :With dual chainguns, the major is a one man army! While you'll find plenty of ammo and health are available - you'll soon use it up, so don't get too close! =Trivia= *Major Hans "The Axe" Von Schlieffen is the Mission Packs replacement for The Übermutant. =ECWolf DECORATE Definition= actor TheAxe : UberMutant 101 { deathsound "theaxe/death" attacksound "theaxe/attack" dropitem "YellowKey" states { Spawn: MAXE A -1 NOP A_Look(0, 0, 0, 0, 360) stop See: MAXE A 5 NOP A_Chase MAXE A 1.5 MAXE B 4 NOP A_Chase MAXE C 5 NOP A_Chase MAXE C 1.5 MAXE D 4 NOP A_Chase loop Missile: MAXE E 15 A_FaceTarget MAXE F 6 bright A_FaceTarget MAXE G 0 bright A_MeleeAttack(10, 1.0) MAXE G 6 bright A_WolfAttack MAXE H 0 bright A_MeleeAttack(10, 1.0) MAXE H 6 bright A_WolfAttack MAXE G 0 bright A_MeleeAttack(10, 1.0) MAXE G 6 bright A_WolfAttack MAXE F 0 bright A_MeleeAttack(10, 1.0) MAXE F 6 bright A_WolfAttack MAXE E 0 A_MeleeAttack(10, 1.0) MAXE E 6 A_WolfAttack goto See Death: MAXE A .5 A_Fall MAXE A 35 A_Scream MAXE IJKL 7.5 MAXE M -1 stop } } Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters